Various sub systems of gas turbine engines and the equipment driven by the gas turbine engine require lubrication. The sump tank acts as a reservoir for the lubricant. A sump tank used on an offshore vessel is subjected to static and dynamic offshore conditions. Depending on how the vessel is loaded, the vessel may be tilted resulting in a static tilt condition of the sump tank. When the vessel is operating in open water the swells may result in a dynamic tilt that causes the sump tank to sway. Swaying the sump tank may cause the lubricant to slosh within the tank. Static and dynamic tilt conditions can cause lubricant levels to vary within the sump tank. Uneven lubricant levels may apply back pressure to lubricant return lines and may expose lubricant suction lines to air pockets.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventor or that is known in the art.